Marilynn Hougaz
Marilynn Hougaz Water Nymph (This Character Belongs to Migs ) |- | Other |- | |} History I was born in Egypt, to Andrea Hougaz, after a few years of struggling there, she moved to America, hoping to find better work to support her and me. She never talked about my father, and I never asked. My mother worked so many jobs to take care of me, I hardly ever saw her. There really isn't much to tell about the first 13 years of my life, that was when I was attacked by a hellhound and learned of my "Greek" heritage. A satyr took me to camp, where for a year I remained unclaimed by anyone. It was clear to the camp director that I was a child of a water god, but why he wouldn't claim me, no one knew. I went home for my freshman year of high school, and while out walking on the beach one day I was attacked by Telekhines. I tried to fight them off, but was overwhelmed and I lay on the beach dying. That's when I met Poseidon, and he saved me and told me the real story of my birth. Apparently years ago, Pyriphlegethon had grown wear of Hades' incessant foul moods one spring while Persephone was not by his side, so he left the underworld, and walked around appearing as a mortal. He met a beautiful Egyptian woman, and after a date, was madly in love with her. However, Pontus had also been travelling around under the guise of a mortal, and decided to go after the same woman. Before Priphlegethon could consummate their love, Pontus forced himself upon the woman, impregnating her. When Pyriphlegethon found out, he was furious, but there was little at the time he could do, so he stormed off, also leaving the woman, alone and pregnant. Pyriphlegethon brooded for months, as to how to get back at Pontus for what he did, so merely days before she was due to give birth, he kidnapped the woman, and put her in a room with no windows and left her there. When she went into labour, he waited until the child was born (not realising she was actually pregnant with twins), when the child was born, which was my sister, he took the child, and threw the woman out into an alley. Taking the other child, my sister, he turned her into a fire nymph, and never told her the truth. After Pryiphlegethon took my sister, my mother gave birth to another child, me. A kind Samaritan found her in the alley and got her to a hospital, which saved both her and the child. Once I heard this story, I thanked Poseidon, I spend some months getting used to my new powers as a nymph, but I soon grew restless, and after hearing of my mother's death, I decided to go to camp, hoping that one day my sister would also go there, and we would find each other. Camp Life Camp Life WIP Possessions Possessions WIP Abilities Abilities #They can dissolve into salt water, while in this state they are immune to all attacks; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. #They have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #They can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #They have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #They are able to telekinetically move water. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. #They have the ability to Water Travel in salt water, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #They can heal minor wounds and soothe more severe wounds. #Are able to inspire men and uplift the spirits of those around them with their singing #They have minor prophetic and oracular abilities, but not as strong as the oracles. #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #Their life force is connected to the ocean, if that water is polluted or destroyed, they will die. They can also die in battle or from serious injury. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs, especially animals that dwell in salt water sources. #They are stronger the closer they are to the ocean, the further away they go from it, the weaker they become, if they go too far they risk death. #While in the water, they have the ability to take on different appearances, such as what some people refer to as mermaids #They always know their exact coordinates when in water. #They can't stand when people litre or pollute nature, especially their water source. #They can find anything easily if it is in the ocean Relationships Relationships ---- fire_and_water_by_cseva-d32rpc0.jpg 2012-02-02_1542.png Feeling_blue_by_ValentinaKallias.jpg|Water 2012-02-02_1559.png|Water 1307170205_the_summoner_by_emerald_depths-d3hzysl.jpg|Fire 2012-02-02_1602.png|Fire Fotolia 18182859 Subscription Monthly L.jpg| Category:BachLynn23 Category:Valentinakallias Category:Marilynn Category:Hougaz Category:DaMigster Category:Shared Model Category:Sea Nymphs Category:Former Demigods Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Children of Pontus Category:Twins Category:5'4 Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters Category:Female